User blog:Mystical Trixter/Billy and Mandy vs. Maka and Soul. AviaTrix Hallomeme Spooktacular
Uploading this marks my 10,000th contribution, woo. So you're probably gonna see like five or so battles today, so why not throw our hats in the ring? We've worked on this for the past week or so and had tried to start a month ago, which is still the fastest a collab of ours has come out, so that's always something. Endsville's destructive duo of Billy and Mandy face off against the students of Death Academy, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, in a battle to find out which of these Duos of Death is the greatest. But are they alone???? No. After all these years I finally get to write for Billy and Mandy, woo. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY VERSUS BEGIN Maka and Soul C’mon Maka, I’m too cool to be dealing with some stupid kids Quit messing around Soul, they have their reaper as a slave. Oh shit Time to hammer them to death like I do on the piano keys When it’s time for us to beat a demon, all I do is EAT It’s quite the feat, to defeat death with just a hamster But now we’ll show you two the power of a weapon and their master Think fast, or you’ll end up jacked up just like the ripper I’d be frowning too if I was the runt of the wolves’ litter Billy and Mandy Look Mandy, new friends! Is this another special crossover plot? Doubt it, I think these two just want some relevance after their prequel failed, like it or Not. This white haired weirdo thinks he's all that? Right, even Irwin is more cool. And to think you challenged us, well, Excalibur I guess said it best. (Fool!) From Cthulhu to aliens, I leave all abominations groveling at my feet, You call yourselves hunters? A sassy cat lady has you two beat! We're the Keepers of the Reaper. We don't need a weapon to slap you silly! Here's one I learned from Hip Hop school; Yo mama's so- Ugh, shut up, Billy. Maka and Soul Hard to take you seriously since you’re scared to death of clowns And I thought Kid was the craziest one around I barely care enough to play my songs. You’re irrelevant That’s too bad. There’s no need to use our Soul Resonance You know what’s really uncool? (What?) The size of that kid’s nose It’s like it’s making up for his lack of a brain. I suppose I mean, did I miss something, or does stupid make you ugly? If that was the case, Black Star would like William H Buckley (Ha!) Still, better that than having nothing there to cover up your facehole If you ask me, the emptiness matches the black blood in her soul Eh, still don't like it, we’ll have to fix her face after we’re done No need. She’ll match everyone else once the Endsville come Billy and Mandy What'd you say about my nose!? Was that really your best? Calm down, Billy, she's merely compensating for her lack of a chest. Yeah yeah yeah! Your raps and chest are flatter than Grim, that oughtta diss you! Billy, that joke was almost as sad and pathetic as Maka's daddy issues. (ooh!) Somehow you get along better with your son. Know what's weird about their bond going south? She hates her dad for seeing girls, but not Soul when HE'S shoving a Spirit down his mouth! I thought I could respect a woman who sees herself above men- but what about Soul? What are you talking about? She spent most of her whole series with a hold on his pole! Billy, that's disgusting, but you know what's worse? Somehow our cartoon gets more gory, Which they try to make up for with shoddy comedy and even more tragic horror backstories. Hey Mandy, I think Hoss is a better exterminator than them! That's a sad reality. Should we finish them off? No, I've heard that they're awful when it comes to finales. Grim The time's come for Death to make you reap what you sow, I won't let two brats and a joke in a mask make a Maka-ry of my show! You people need someone else for your scythe? Mon, I can do it alone, A horror lord of the underworld, I'm literally bad to the bone! Between you and your freak kid, not even Dracula sucks this much (Dracula don't suck!) Though I'll hand it to you, I know how it is to be in one place forever stuck. Can't believe I have to school a Death Academy on a real reaper's skills, Seriously, what kind of "Lord Death" ends up getting himself killed? Lord Death I thought my mask looked stupid until I got a look at your face It’s Jamaican me crazy a better reaper hasn’t taken your place You’re a disgrace to the scythe, if you can even keep it Mine’s a force that ends the threat of the Kishin. (Believe it!) There’s no rest from Death when I’m reaper chopping the beat The call of death death murder echoes throughout every street Country rock and a nerdy youth? Jiiiii you can’t get much worse I’ll call you a disappointment, but your father called you out first Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Billy, Mandy, Grim Maka, Soul, Lord Death Category:Blog posts